leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Caterpie (Pokémon)
|} Caterpie (Japanese: キャタピー ' ''Caterpie) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 7, which evolves into starting at level 10. Biology Caterpie is a Pokémon that resembles a green caterpillar. There are yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body, which resemble its eyes and are meant to scare off predators. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna ( ) on its head, which releases a stench to repel predators. Despite these features and its camouflage in green foliage, Caterpie is often preyed upon by Pokémon. Its feet are tipped with suction cups, permitting this Pokémon to scale most surfaces with minimal effort. Caterpie will shed its skin many times before finally cocooning itself in thick silk. It can also spit this silk in order to entangle foes as seen in the anime. Its has a voracious appetite, which causes it to eat leaves larger than itself. According to Pokémon Adventures, its favorite food is the Vermilion flower. Caterpie lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Caterpie Caterpie debuted in Pokémon Emergency!, where encountered it in Viridian Forest. He it in Ash Catches a Pokémon, making Caterpie the first Pokémon he caught in the . It evolved into in the same episode after a with , and then into during the following episode. Caterpie also appeared in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. It evolved into Metapod during a battle against and later into Butterfree after a battle against . Other A Caterpie appeared in The Dunsparce Deception, under the ownership of Bucky. He used it to compete in a race with , but it ultimately lost due to its slow speed. A Caterpie appeared in Caterpie's Big Dilemma, under the ownership of Xander. It ate some of Dr. Gordon's enhanced Rare Candies and turned as a result. It eventually evolved into a -sized . A Caterpie appeared in Butterfree and Me! as a resident of Wayfarer Island. Ash befriended it after realizing it had yet to evolve, which reminded Ash of his own Caterpie. As a result, he helped Caterpie evolve into Metapod and then into Butterfree. Minor appearances A Caterpie appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It was one of the Pokémon in Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Trainer's Caterpie appeared in Electric Shock Showdown. A Caterpie appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Caterpie appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Caterpie appeared in The Ultimate Test. A Caterpie appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. A Caterpie appeared in Clefairy Tales. A Caterpie appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Caterpie appeared in In the Pink as a resident of Pinkan Island. Multiple Caterpie made brief cameo appearances in Tracey Gets Bugged as some of the Bug-type Pokémon on Murcott Island. Two Caterpie appeared in a flashback in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?, one each under the ownership of and . A Caterpie appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Caterpie appeared in Illusion Confusion! as one of the illusions created by a group of and . Multiple Caterpie appeared in For Crying Out Loud, where they were accidentally wet by Wilhomena's . Multiple Caterpie appeared in Gettin' The Bugs Out, where they were residents of Azalea Gym. One Caterpie scared Misty by coming down the trees. Later on, they assisted in tying up with silk. A Caterpie appeared in The Bug Stops Here, where it was chased it away by Misty after she found it talking with . A Caterpie appeared in Carrying On! as one of the sick Pokémon in Way Away Island's Pokémon Center. A Caterpie appeared in Jessie's fantasy in Wings 'N' Things. Multiple Caterpie appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Caterpie appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. Multiple Caterpie appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where they protected the Tin Tower after stole the Crystal Bells on the top floor. A Caterpie appeared in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, where it fell sick due to Team Rocket's experiments. A Caterpie appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Caterpie appeared in Camp Pikachu. A Caterpie was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Caterpie appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Caterpie appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!, under the ownership of a . A Caterpie appeared in The Green Guardian. A Coordinator's Caterpie appeared in What I Did for Love!. Two Caterpie appeared in Some Enchanted Sweetening!, where they were lured in by the Honey that Cheryl had slathered onto a tree. Additional Caterpie also appeared in a boss fantasy in the same episode, but said boss fantasy was cut from the dub due to it containing suggestive material. A Caterpie appeared in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!. Two Caterpie appeared in An Angry Combeenation!. A Caterpie appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Caterpie appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Multiple Caterpie appeared in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Caterpie appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Caterpie appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Caterpie appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, and Battling With a Clean Slate! at Professor Sycamore's lab. A Caterpie appeared in a flashback in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. A Caterpie appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Two Caterpie appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where they were among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Caterpie appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! during a fantasy. Multiple wild Caterpie appeared in Alola, Kanto!. A Trainer's Caterpie appeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. A Caterpie appeared in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!. A Trainer's Caterpie appeared in The Power of Us. Four Caterpie appeared in Securing the Future!, with three under the ownership of different Trainers and the fourth being wild. They joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins caught a Caterpie, which was registered in his Pokédex. It evolved into before his Gym battle with Brock. Two Caterpie appeared in File 3: Giovanni caged in the Rocket Hideout and Silph Co. while Team Rocket was around. In Pokémon Generations A wild Caterpie appeared in The Adventure, where encountered and battled it in Viridian Forest. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Caterpie appears in the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Caterpie is the second wild Pokémon that Ash captures in the manga. It was caught in Pikachu, I See You!. It evolves twice in Play Misty For Me—first into while Ash is showing off his Pokémon to , and then into during his Gym battle against Misty. Ash is not shown releasing his Butterfree in the manga, although it is not seen after Haunting My Dreams. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Caterpie debuted in a cameo in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. It also makes a cameo in The Secret of Kangaskhan. A Caterpie appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. A Caterpie appeared in As Gastly as Before. With the help of her fishing rod and 's Pika, saved a Caterpie from its tree, which was targeted by a attack. Caterpie then followed Yellow to where she and were , next to the Rock Tunnel. It took Yellow a whole day to properly this Caterpie with a Poké Ball, but once she prevailed, Yellow welcomed Caterpie to her team and called it "Kitty". It then became one of Yellow's most useful Pokémon, whose string was commonly used to make floaters. However, in the against Lance, Yellow did not have a Pokédex, which she needed to stop her Pokémon from evolving. As a result, Kitty evolved into and then into right afterwards. A Caterpie was mentioned as one of the Pokémon had for in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Caterpie was one of the Pokémon Crystal fails to catch in Absolutely Azumarill. A Caterpie appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. According to the Pokédex at the end of Volume 1, Red appears to have caught a Caterpie, which evolved into a Metapod and then a Butterfree. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Caterpie that he uses in various creative ways, mostly involving strange uses of its . In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team, Ginji saved a Caterpie from an attacking . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Caterpie is seen with during the baseball match that took place in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Caterpie is rescued in the first mission of the game. It is too young to be of any help to the rescue team but remains a strong fan throughout the game, even in its darkest hour. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alternate games ;Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Trading Card Game ( , , ) :Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. ;Pokémon Trading Card Game ( ) :For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. Game locations , Viridian Forest}} , , and , Viridian Forest}} , , and , Viridian Forest}} |} |} , , and , Ilex Forest and National Park National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Routes , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} }} , , , , and , Ilex Forest and National Park National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} , , and , Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} , Eterna Forest |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} , , and , Ilex Forest, National Park, Viridian Forest National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} or }} }} |} |} , Santalune Forest}} |} |} and , Lush Jungle, Melemele Meadow}} and , Melemele Meadow Lush Jungle (SOS Battle)}} , Viridian Forest}} |} |} In side games |area=Viridian Forest, Cerulean City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest}} |area= , Endless level 9, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains, Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (20th release)}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1image=no|rby1rar=100 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= }} |} Evolution |no2=011 |name2=Metapod |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=012 |name3=Butterfree |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Caterpie was both the first Pokémon to be captured and the first Pokémon to evolve in the anime. * Caterpie shares its name with . They are both known as the Worm Pokémon. * Until the release of , when it became able to learn , Caterpie was unable to do anything to a type except and . It shares this trait with its evolution, . This is also true for , and its evolution, , against types before was released. ** Due to this, it was impossible to complete a Generation I game using only Caterpie or Metapod, since Struggle couldn't hit Ghost types at the time. * In the anime and in Pokémon Adventures, Caterpie holds the record as the Pokémon who takes the least time to evolve twice, taking only one episode in the anime and one chapter in Pokémon Adventures. ** Poliwag and Togepi also share this record, but in Pokémon Adventures only. * Prior to Generation VI, Caterpie's body style was . * In ''Ash Catches a Pokémon, when Caterpie evolves into Metapod, the process was similar to a real caterpillar going into pupation. Later episodes show Caterpie evolving like the rest of the Pokémon do. * Caterpie is tied with , , , , and for having the lowest Special Defense stat of all Pokémon. Origin Caterpie is a stylized , most resembling an . Its "antenna" is an , an organ unique to swallowtail caterpillars which, like Caterpie, they use to emit a foul odor. The tip of Caterpie's tail resembles the horn at the rear end of most species of larvae. Name origin Caterpie is a corruption of . In other languages |fr=Chenipan|frmeaning=From and ; also a pun on |es=Caterpie|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Raupy|demeaning=From |it=Caterpie|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=캐터피 Caterpie|komeaning=Same as Japanese name |bg=Катерпи Katerpi|bgmeaning=Transcription as English/Japanese name |zh_yue=綠毛蟲 Luhkmòuhchùhng|zh_yuemeaning="Green caterpillar", or literally, "Green furry worm" |zh_cmn=綠毛蟲 / 绿毛虫 Lǜmáochóng|zh_cmnmeaning="Green caterpillar", or literally, "Green furry worm" |hi=कटेरपी Caterpie|himeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |lt=Katerpis|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Катерпи Katerpi|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Caterpie * Kitty * Caterpie (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links * |} Category:Body style 02 Pokémon de:Raupy es:Caterpie fr:Chenipan it:Caterpie ja:キャタピー zh:绿毛虫